Between Past and Present Rewritten
by Mephileshomer
Summary: Adam Layton the descendant of Hershel Layton was transported to Hershel's timeline, at once Adam is friends with Luke and Flora, but at that moment he falls in love with a girl of the past, the two of them try and get through many challenges however add that with Clive Dove and it's trouble Luke X Flora Hershel x Emmy OC X OC
1. Meet the new Layton

**Between Past And Present**

**I DON'T OWN PROFESSOR LAYTON ONLY MY OC'S: ADAM, LILY AND PETE**

**Adam was overcome with exhaustion so he decided to sleep for a while so that he could wake up early for tomorrow. However a weird feeling came over him and he clutched his head quickly, he felt giddy and collapsed on the floor moving like he was in a seizure shrieking in his mind "What is going on with my body?" No sooner after he thought this then he was unconscious. He wouldn't even dream of what adventure would await him.**

**40 years earlier...**

**Luke Triton was striding down the street to get to the university that his personal friend and mentor worked at. However the door was slammed open and a very angry Rosetta stormed out growling very horrid words the poor boy wouldn't hear until he was sixteen! Soon after that unpleasant business was completed, Luke walked into the professor's room in the university where a very angry professor Layton was "Err professor?" he questioned "what was up with Ms Stone back there?" The professor replied rather wearily "she tried to make a move on me again Luke!" Luke sighed and said "why in the name of puzzles doesn't she ever give up?" The professor laughed at that and replied "No idea my boy!"**

**As soon as he said that a small quake started with a very terrified Luke leaping into the arms of a very shocked professor the quake soon stopped after a couple of minutes followed by a shriek of "Ouch!". "Professor what was that?" Luke asked to which a horrified professor who looked out of the window replied "Luke follow me quickly!" and ran fast as he could down the stairs with a very confused Luke following behind. Hershel stopped at the door to his horror that a injured young man with dirty blonde hair like Luke's, blue eyes and wearing a white shirt and black trousers was crawling out of a very large hole mumbling "That's the last time I go to bed early!" the boy immediately looked up and saw a very bemused professor asking if he was alright.**

**"Yes I'm fine thanks for asking!" He replied wringing his hands to make sure that he could get some blood into them. Luke then asked "who are you?" to which a very friendly reply came back "My name is Adam my friend thank you for asking, now what's yours?" "Luke Triton and this here is Professor Hershel Layton" a very proud Luke replied. Adam smiled "I have heard many things about you Professor, but first I was wondering if you could help me get inside and get some new clothes out for me as I have a feeling that I am not presentable to you at the moment!" The professor smiled and said "Of course Adam come with me." Hershel helped Adam down the street by placing his arm across his shoulders with blood leaking out of his leg. **

**Adam was then asked a question by Luke "How did you end up in that hole, Adam?" Adam shrugged his shoulders and replied with "I don't really know what was going on young Luke!" Adam then remembered something about his mind on fire and then told the Professor "Professor, I only seem to remember my mind on fire and the room that I was in was spinning about 180 degrees with the speed at 70 mph, this could have been the reason!" The Professor smiled and replied with a smile on his face "Don't worry about that right now, Adam, we have to get you to my house immediately to clean up your wounds!"**

**As soon as they got home Flora was waiting for them and asked them what took so long followed by a gasp of shock as she saw Adam being helped along by Hershel. "Flora run hot water quickly, our new friend needs some help!" the professor yelled ,Flora ran back inside and completed the task set for her by her guardian and watched as Hershel and Luke helped a limping Adam upstairs. As soon as they got to the bathroom Luke asked if Adam needed help to which Adam replied "No thank you Luke I'm fine but thanks for asking!" Luke smiled and went downstairs while Hershel gave Adam clothes about his size which included a black shirt and some brown trousers.**

**Flora then asked the Professor if the young man who entered was one of his students, Layton shook his head no and ushered Flora back downstairs before she peak through the keyhole and spot Adam getting undressed. Luke then came up and shouted in "Are you sure that you are alright Adam?" Adam shouted back in reply above the hot water, Luke immediately heard him at once "I told you Luke Triton, I'm fine, and tell Flora thanks for running one bath for me, I needed it after all those wounds caused to me!" Luke just nodded and ran back downstairs to thank Flora! **

**The professor waited for an hour to see if Adam came out to which in his astonishment he did, with his hair washed and cleaned up by himself. Adam smiled "thank you for the clothes Hershel they fit perfectly!" he said. Hershel laughed and said "Well at least you look presentable to Flora!" Adam laughed too "Indeed!" Flora ran all the way up the stairs and saw the two older men laughing she then rushed towards the professor and asked "Professor who is this?" "I will answer that question, my name is Adam and you must be Flora, thank you for running me hot water it cleaned me right up" Adam said smiling down at her Flora. Flora nodded her head happily with her doe eyes lit up. At once Luke shouted up "Professor ,Ms Stone is coming towards the house" Hershel panicked "DOESN'T THAT WOMAN GIVE UP?" He frantically yelled. Adam however did not panic and told the professor to stay in his bedroom and not make a sound and told Flora to go downstairs with Luke and keep her out as long as possible.**

**Adam meanwhile knew Rosetta would not give up easily getting to the professor, so Adam decided that he should stay up there. And watched as a furious Student rushed up the stairs towards him "Out of the way" she snarled Adam narrowed his eyes and snarled back "Not a chance!" punctuating every word. Flora and Luke watched timidly as Adam stood up to Rosetta "Hershel is not here so back off!" he growled "Fine" she snarled at Adam but before she left slapped him across the face and pushed him down the stairs. "Hope you aren't alright JERK!" she yelled as she crossed over Adam's injured body and with a slam of the door left the household.**

**Luke and Flora ran to the assistance of their new friend who held his cheek and left arm snarling "Rghh I now REALLY hate that stupid woman!" Luke realised Adam was alright but still helped him onto the sofa "Will you be alright?" Flora asked upset. Adam looked up at her and smirked "I will be fine Flora!" Flora smiled at that and wrapped Adam's left arm in a bandage. The professor came downstairs and told Luke and Flora to have their lunch. Layton stayed behind and told Adam "you were very brave standing up to a love struck Rosetta, not many people have done that!" Adam laughed "Last time too due to her having a good hand that slaps hard!" **

**"I know I heard it from my bedroom. But are you ok Adam?" he questioned they teenager "Yes a few bumps and bruises but I'll be fine Professor." At once a knock came to the door so Luke answered it only to close it quickly "PROFESSER IT'S BELLE!" Hershel and Adam's eyes widened and both said "Say you're not interested in her!" "Alright" and after 10 seconds of silence Luke reappeared with a sad look "She wouldn't listen but she's gone now!" Adam relaxed in the sofa and rested for a while. Meanwhile the Professor, Luke and Flora let Adam rest.**

**While Adam was resting Belle visited again looking her "Flukey" Adam heard a growl of "I DON'T LOVE YOU BELLE!" coming from Luke and slammed the door in front of Belle's face. Luke walked into the room Adam was resting in and asked "I hope you didn't hear that Adam did you?" Adam just grinned "Your secrets are safe with me Luke otherwise i would have told Flora by now wouldn't I?" Luke beamed down at Adam "Thanks Adam!" "Anytime my young friend!" Adam yawned and fell asleep.**

**However, later at about 1.00pm at night, Adam woke up and noticed Flora sitting beside the windowsill, Adam gave a warm smile and spoke first "What are you doing up Flora?" Flora spun round and saw Adam, she started to stutter, but Adam pulled himself up and sat by Flora, once he sat down Adam asked again "What's going on, and don't lie Flora, I've seen you in tears today, just tell me what is wrong!?" Flora looked up at the young man who held her hand for a while and then she got out "It's Belle… the one who annoys Luke, she's been annoying him like hell, pardon the expression, Adam but I have some feelings for him that I want to tell him, but I just can't, because I'm embarrassed that he might rebuke me and go with someone else!" **

**Adam gave a small smile, but comforted her as she began to cry, Adam, held, soothed her and quietened her down, at that moment though the Professor appeared and saw Flora, Adam turned to him and smiled, at the same time saying "She's had a little nightmare, she came to me to soothe her!" The Professor gave a smile at Adam and returned to bed, where he found Luke awake, Luke asked "Was that Flora and Adam I heard talking about downstairs? " The Professor nodded and told Luke to return to bed, that nothing was wrong!**

**Once Flora had calmed down Adam turned her face up at his, Adam then spoke softly as though she was a little sister to him "Flora, go back to sleep, or if you want you can stay down here with me, you can go to sleep on my spot, I'll stay awake for you, I'm not tired anymore after our little chat!" Flora thanked Adam and climbed onto Adam's makeshift bed; Adam smiled at her and watched as she fell asleep! At that moment Adam then kissed her lightly on the forehead saying "Night Flora, I hope that you and Luke to become an item!"**

**The following morning, Flora found herself in Adam's bed, Adam was looking out of the window, she gave a kind smile at the boy who had comforted her last night and muttered "I 'll have to thank him somehow!" Adam meanwhile was still staring out the window into the distance, but suddenly Flora's angelic voice brought him back to reality "Thanks for letting me talk to you last night Adam!" Adam gave one of his most kindest smiles and replied while scratching the back of his head with his hand "That's alright Flora, just tell me if there is something on your mind next time and then I will listen to you!"**

**Flora nodded and went into the kitchen, at that moment though Luke stopped her and said "Maybe... I'll make breakfast today Flora!" Adam's eyes widened and as soon as the Professor got down Adam asked why wouldn't Luke let Flora near the kitchen, It was then that the Professor showed pictures of Flora's disasters in the kitchen, as soon as Adam saw them all Adam answered with "I see!" Hershel nodded and sat down to breakfast, Adam wasn't hungry, he'd already made himself breakfast earlier that morning, Adam then told the others that he was going outside for some fresh air, Flora's eyes lightened up, she then cunningly smiled as Adam walked out the door, Flora then followed claiming that she wasn't hungry, she found Adam sitting on the doorstep of the Layton residence.**

**Flora instantly sat next to him and pressed her head into the left side of his neck, Adam felt it and started to gently brush Flora's hair with his own hand, Flora sighed in happiness, she always wanted Luke to do this, but with Adam this was heaven! Adam gave a smile as he heard Flora sigh in happiness and asked "You like that don't you?" Flora nodded her head and gazed up at Adam's blue eyes, Adam gave one of his smiles when Flora said "Adam... thanks...thanks for cheering me up last night!" Adam just looked down at her and placed his hand on Flora's, Flora meanwhile blushed at this and grasped Adam's hand hard and pressed her body into the side of Adam's side! It was then that she did the thing that she dreamt about last night, she kissed him on his cheek. Adam jumped and muttered "Flora...I...I!" **

**Flora then looked up at Adam with tears in her eyes and muttered "Sorry..." Adam just smiled and shook his head with understanding, he then bent down to Flora's level and kissed her own her own cheek, before he replied "You little minx!" Flora then closed her eyes and relaxed her head on Adam's legs, what Adam didn't notice was the Professor and Luke watching, the Professor was smiling while Luke's face was becoming annoyed, Adam was beginning to get the upper end of Flora, this was so unfair, in Luke's words "That is not fair!" Adam then looked up and saw Luke's reddened face, at once Adam whispered in Flora's ear, she giggled at what Adam told her, Luke was getting jealous!**

** When Adam got back inside after the whole day he was asked to come upstairs by Luke, Adam smirked, he knew what Luke wanted, when they both reached Luke's room, Luke turned on him "WHAT THE HELL?" Adam closed his eyes, he knew that this was coming since day one, Luke then continued "DO YOU NEVER CEASE YOUR NEEDS, WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND, I WANT TO BE WITH FLORA!" Adam juts narrowed his eyes and replied calmly "She kissed me to make you feel jealous, just to make sure I kissed her back, she obviously wants to be with you Luke, she just fears Belle that's all!" Luke then calmed down, he understood what Adam was saying and watched as Adam marched back downstairs and muttered "You'd better try harder Triton!" **

**The next morning Adam had fallen asleep for about 9 hours until Adam heard a knock at the door, Adam went to get it and opened it up! Belle was standing there and asked "Is Luke in?" Adam sighed "No! He doesn't want anyone to see him; he's asleep and only wants to sleep at the moment, good day!" Adam closed the door, at that moment Flora woke up and saw Adam in his clothes and asked "Who was it?" Adam sighed and collapsed in an arm chair, before telling Flora; Flora laughed and got out "What…a…fool!" Adam then at that moment heard Luke coming down the stairs, Adam hauled himself out of the armchair, gently, Adam then walked into the kitchen when he heard an almighty racket of a sound!**

**Luke looked through the window and then immediately drew away shouting "IT'S DMITRI ALLEN!" Adam gasped; this was the same Dmitri who nearly destroyed half of London with the help of Bill Hawks, the prime minister in this era! At once the Professor opened the door and allowed Dmitri in, Dmitri then sat in the arm chair that Adam was sat in earlier and spoke first "Nice to see you again Professor, Luke and Flora… hang on who's that?" Dmitri pointed at Adam who was looking out of the window, his blue eyes gazing off into the distance, Flora then called him back to the present, Adam shook his head and introduced himself to Dmitri by shaking his hand, and replied "My name is Adam; It is nice to meet you Mr Allen!" Adam then turned around and looked out of the window again, Dmitri then asked the Professor "Hershel, where did he come from, he's obviously not from around here, he must be about 18!"**

**At once Adam calmly walked out of the room then ran upstairs into the bathroom, his face in tears, Flora ran up after him, she kindly knocked on the door, Adam meanwhile was looking through the mirror, was he truly a boy who came from the future, was he truly too old for being sixteen? At once Adam heard the knock again, Adam at once opened the door, his face still wet with tears! It was none other than Flora, Flora entered and hugged Adam hard, Adam stroked her hair and muttered "I'm alright I'm fine!" Flora looked up at him and shook his head, while saying to him that he wasn't and that it was time to tell the Professor where he came from, Adam dried his face with his hand and breathed in before saying "Alright!" Flora hugged him hard again and told Adam that Hershel would understand, they had some trouble with a boy who told them he was from the future, but it turned out he wasn't!**

**Adam only came down when Dmitri left, so Hershel asked "I that question wasn't a little personal for you Adam, even if it was unexpected for you!" Adam shook his head with an answer of no and started to speak to the rest "Hershel, Luke, Flora, it is time that I told you from where I came from, it's time I told you what time period I came from as well!" Luke fell off his seat and gasped, his eyes widened with shock "So you're…actually from… the actual future?" Adam muttered with an answer "Yes Luke, I am, and somehow I got here instead!" Flora's doe like eyes widened as well and answered "That's why you were upset by Dmitri's question; you don't like anyone nosing into your personal problems!" Adam gave a curt nod and then began to tell them about the year he came from as well! **


	2. Adam meets Clive and Lily

**Between Past and Present**

**Clive's cell problems and Adam Layton meet Lily Godard**

**Soon after the fiasco with being pushed down the stairs by an angry student and the embarrassing question by Dmitri, Adam was asked by the professor what year he came from to which he replied "2013" Adam smiled at the professor who gasped "You can't be from the future can you? Because I have met a boy who claimed he was the future version of Luke only he tried to destroy the whole of London!" Adam opened his mouth to speak "Unlike him I am from the future and you are still alive Hershel along with Flora and Luke, you haven't left yet!" **

**Luke, who entered the room with Flora, smiled "I think that we can successfully say that we entirely trust you Adam, because after all you protected the Professor from Rosetta!" Flora asked Adam if he had gotten over his wounds to which Adam reply was yes. "One question though Layton who was this boy who tried to take on London and destroy it?" Soon later Adam was taken down to Scotland Yard where he walked with Layton towards a cell which was covered in darkness. "Clive? Are you there?" A saddened reply came from the other side of the cell "Professor is that you?" "Yes Clive it's me and a friend, who comes from the future, unlike you." Clive walked to his cell door and Adam noted his appearance it appeared that Clive had been treated roughly due to his dirty blonde hair having become dirty as well as his face being plastered with blood. **

**"Oh Clive what happened?" Professor Layton sighed with shock; Clive answered back "An accident involving a huge iron bar smacking into the right side of my head by a fellow criminal just because I told him to piss off meant he had to hurt me somehow!" Adam stunned at this asked "When will you be getting out Clive?" "Yes I will be soon! Oh I'm sorry didn't notice you there, what's your name?" the young criminal asked politely "My name is Adam, Clive trust me you will become a better person I know it... In the future anyway!" Adam replied with a kindness to Clive that Clive could happily get along with.**

**"So you are from the actual future, Adam? If so can you tell me if London has forgiven me for what I've done" Clive questioned Adam, Adam smiled "They have gladly forgiven you because they found out that in the future your parents were killed by that accident with the time machine because of Bill and Dmitri!" Clive's face relaxed "They forgive me, that's all that matters!" he sighed with relief "Adam how do you know all of this?" the professor questioned him Adam paused and told them "The newspapers, the internet and computers have all evolved in the future!" Soon after Adam had finished the sentence Clive noticed someone out of the corner of his eye. **

**"Professor, forgive me if I'm wrong but there seems to be a young student walking past the gates of the jail!" Adam's face paled "Has she got a cold haughty look about her?" "Yep" Clive announced Adam and Layton at the same time said "Goodbye Clive" and ran off leaving a laughing Clive thinking what would happen next if the two ran into the student. 20 seconds later he laughed with glee as he noticed Hershel running as fast as he could away from Scotland Yard with a frightened Adam following, right behind them was a very ANGRY Rosetta shrieking out loud when the two drove off in the Laytonmobile "YOU...COME BACK HERE!" Rosetta stormed over to her car and started the engine and soon managed to catch up with the two.**

**Adam shouted in the Laytonmobile "MUST GO FASTER MUST GO FASTER!" as he noticed that Rosetta was in her car now and attempting to barge them off the road. "This is why professor we don't have many woman drivers on the flipping road!" Adam laughed while Rosetta rammed her car into the side Adam was sitting in. The professor just laughed "Yes Adam I think your point is she is clearly a bad driver!" while turning off the road to the countryside. Rosetta however did not turn in time and drove the wrong way onto the highway where she soon lost sight of them. Adam however was shaking with shock "Never again!" he stuttered as the professor stopped the car at the house. **

**When Adam and Hershel rushed into the safety of Hershel's house, Adam was surprised to find a young girl with black hair and soft green eyes, wearing a white shirt and a black skirt, looking straight at him. For about 10 seconds Adam stood in an awkward silence taking in the sight of the beautiful young girl "Hello" Adam said, to which the girls reply while blushing said hello back. Adam noticing that he was staring paled and ran upstairs as fast as he could. "Luke!" Adam shouted upstairs when he reached his guest room "If you are asking for the identity of the young girl downstairs her name is Lily, and she is being taught by the professor like me and Flora!" he shouted back at Adam. Adam palm faced and relaxed "So she is not looking at me as if I was cute then?" Luke gulped hard and so loud that Adam heard "Luke I don't like the sound of that gulp!" Adam said "What's up?" Luke crept out of his room and ran into Adam's "Ah...yes about that... Lily told me that she only looks at the person who she really likes when she's blushing!" **

**Adam pulled Luke by his shirt over towards him where they stood part by a meter "Listen here Luke it is not my chosen path to become this girl's boyfriend my chosen path is to... I DONT KNOW" Luke smiled gleefully "Oh so you like her then Adam... I thought that you would like her!" Adam twitched for a moment and sighed "Luke..." he let go of Luke's shirt "Listen to me for a moment it just wouldn't work Lily down there is living in the past like you...but I come from the future!" Adam sighed. Unfortunately Flora barged into Adam's room and shouted "ADAM THAT GIRL IS THE SAME AGE AS YOU SO WHY CAN'T YOU MAN UP LIKE YOU DID LAST TIME WHEN THE PROFESSOR WAS IN DANGER AND FLIPPING ASK HER OUT!" Adam snapped his fingers in frustration; Adam had given up the fight as he knew that he had been beaten by Flora. **

**"Flora didn't the professor ever teach you to have some manners!" Adam grimaced at her for shouting at him, Flora soon afterwards announced her apology but then told him a very important thing that her father, Augustus Reinhold taught her before his death, "Once a crush forever a loved one." Adam smiled at that and thanked Flora for her advise and hugged her. "Luke, Flora! Lunch!" a young angelic voice called out, it turned out it was Lily and so Adam followed the two teenagers downstairs to have his lunch as well. **

**Adam and Lily met then downstairs later, however they did not talk to one another at lunch, Belle visited as well but was turned away from the household by Flora who exchanged swear word at the door. Adam covered Luke's ears, Luke however was trying to make Adam let go but after 14 minutes of swearing the girls gave in and went their separate ways. Flora broke into tears afterwards so Luke and Lily ran over to comfort her. "Professor, you know Lily do you think that she would mind if I had a crush on her?" Layton just drank his tea and smiled at Adam across the table "Adam my boy it is natural to have a crush at 16 especially If you are a strapping boy like yourself" Later Adam went upstairs to help Luke with his puzzle work Lily asked Hershel a question "Professor, who is that boy who ran in with you earlier into the house? Please tell!" Layton smiled "His name is Adam, he is the same age as you Lily and very protective of us!" Lily blushed "Do you think it would be possible to ask him out?" The professor nearly spat out his tea "LILY! He is from the future, the year of 2013 to be exact you can't think of doing this it would ruin the space time continuum!" Adam shouted down as he had heard the conversation "Which have repeatedly broken for the last month so far!" **

**Lily just smiled "He seems nice though professor." The professor seemed to be in a state of shock "He is from the future though Lily!" he murmured. Lily just grinned she had used her lady card on Layton and so Hershel knew that there was no backing out of this one "Wait one day ok Lily and then ask him alright?" Lily's emerald eyes beamed with happiness so then she said "Ok professor!" Adam walked downstairs and met Lily who was on the way up they both said "hi" again at the same time and both blushed this time with that Adam ran downstairs and Lilly ran upstairs. As soon as this happened Lily talked with Flora and Luke about Adam "Guys I have a problem! The thing is I kind of fancy the new boy Adam. "**

**Adam then entered the room and asked Hershel about Lily, Hershel smiled "Adam, Lily is one of my pupils, unlike Luke and Flora she's an angel always and is helpful to those in need, although she can be a bit of a worrier at times, and sometimes worries too much about everything at once!" Adam raised an eyebrow and poured out a cup of tea for himself, he came back to the Professor with the same look on his face! It was at that moment that Adam replied "Lily… it's a beautiful name for her, for someone of such kindness!" The Professor smiled and raised an eyebrow at his new friend and replied "Apparently Adam, she seems to like you, and by my guess you like her as well!" Adam turned white as a sheet and gulped his tea down before he ran upstairs and that was when he heard the conversation about Lily and him!**

**Adam however was hearing the conversation at the door stumbled away and walked into his room where he began to rest in his room for a while as well as think about things that were going well so far in this world apart from this "This was the last thing that I wanted, I like Lily and Lily likes me but this isn't my home!" Luke and Flora entered an hour later Adam smiled "What is it guys?" Adam questioned Flora asked Adam "Have you asked her out yet Adam?" Adam said "Not yet Flora however I will do soon!" "Finally I thought you two would have made a preferable couple because she likes you too Adam!" Flora smiled as well as Luke. "Thanks guys!" Adam grinned. **

**Luke and Flora left the room as soon as the professor called them down for their supper "Adam are you coming?" to which Adam answered back "Alright" Layton paused for a second and shouted up "Oh yeah and Lily is staying over tonight as it is too late for her to walk back!" Adam snapped his head up and thought in his mind for a moment "OH BUGGER" Adam thought as he walked down the stairs. Adam then put a thought into his head that he would ask out Lily tomorrow and if she said yes, than he would be happy enough for himself and Lily, she would be happy and so would he, it's the way the world goes round after all! After the clock struck 10 Adam walked up to his room and was about to leap into his bed when he gained a shock that Lily was already in the bed before him. She woke up and questioned "You're Adam aren't you" Adam smiled down at Lily and smirked "Correct, I take it you are learning from the professor about his adventures?"**

**Lily's eyes lit up like the moon "uh huh" It was then that Adam yawned and stretched his arms, Lily answered "Adam you look tired do you want me to move out of the bed?" Adam felt no evil in his heart to do so as he liked Lily already that he didn't want her to get out of the bed. "No! Lily don't! I'll sleep on the floor." Adam yawned. At n that moment Lily gave a order to Adam, who obeyed! "Adam please you don't need to do that" she moved over to the other side of the bed and made room for Adam who leapt in the bed beside Lily. Adam noticed Lily had already fallen asleep, and gently kissed her forehead saying "Goodnight Lily" Adam smiled and fell asleep too. Lily however was just feigning sleep so she could see how much Adam liked her she turned over looking at him with her eyes full of love for this boy "Goodnight...Adam." and kissed him softly on the lips before snuggling into his warmth.**

**The professor however was going by the room and had noticed the brief kiss that Lily gave Adam and began to smile oh how he would tease Adam when he got up, Adam would be blushing about this for the next month! The Professor thought of Adam's embarrassment of Lily kissing him and gave a thought of to do it or not, however at this time the darker side won and so the Professor was going to tease Adam about tomorrow of how exactly Lily kissed him on the lips "My boy, just you wait and see what is going to happen tomorrow!" **


	3. Adam vs Pete and Love of Lily

**Between Past and Present **

**Adam vs. Pete and Love of Lily**

**Adam woke up the next morning with a yawn, and discovered Lily next to him. Adam didn't shriek out he just smiled and went out of the bed revealing that he wasn't bothered by Lily and him becoming "Bed buddies" in his father's case. Adam walked downstairs where a crossed armed Layton was waiting with a smile on his face "Did my eyes deceive me or did I see Lily kissing you on the lips as I peaked in on you two?" Adam paled and asked "She really did that?... Erm I'm sorry professor ..." The professor just laughed "No my boy I completely understand you sleeping with her last night!" Adam spoke in a furious voice "I did not sleep with Lily she just felt sorry for me sleeping on the floor and allowed me into the bed!" **

**Hershel laughed again "Adam surely you enjoyed it?" "PROFESSOR!" Adam shouted waking up Lily who came downstairs to see what all the trouble was about when she saw Adam in the doorway about to explode like a volcano Layton noticed that Flora and Luke came down as well to witness Adam's true anger that was raging through him like blood. Lily just came up behind and kissed him on the cheek "Morning Adam" she said before walking into the kitchen Adam blushed at that and followed her hearing a gleeful outburst of laughter from Layton and the crew.**

**"Lily I hope this doesn't upset you in any way but did you kiss me on the lips last night?" She turned around and blushed at Adam's question, she then started crying "Adam I'm sorry" she wept with tears pouring out running into Adam's black shirt and sobbing. Adam looked down at her and just smiled "Hey! hey its ok Lily I'm not upset or anything because I just want to ask you whether you would consider going out with me today!" Lily looked up at Adam with tearful eyes and asked "Really?" Adam nodded "Ok then" she cleared her face up with her handkerchief. Two hours later Adam and Lily went into the city to go on a date with one another holding hands.**

**Adam was in deep think "I know that I have friends here but do I want to stay or not?" to which his answer was Lily hugged him "Adam don't leave me" Adam just smiled down at his girlfriend and told her "Lily I will never ever leave you upset. You understand me I will stay with you." It was the that Lily's eyes lit up and thrust her arms around Adam's neck, Adam had his arms placed on her waits, their lips met, as they kissed Lily ran her hands through Adam's hair, while Adam stroke Lily's cheek with his left hand, as soon as they stopped, they started to blush and both answered simultaneously "That was my first kiss!" As soon as they said this both at the same time replied to each other's answer "REALLY?"**

**Just then an angry boy appeared causing Lily to squeak and hide behind Adam. "Lily you have to come back to the mansion I have just about had enough of trailing you around so let's go!" he shouted at her as she hid behind Adam. Adam enraged at this said "Don't speak to her like that you little bastard" the boy immediately walked over to Adam and told him "MY name is Pete. Lily is my girlfriend so hand her over or experience a world of pain." Adam couldn't believe his ears "Leave Lily alone Pete I'm her boyfriend now!" Adam growled. Pete could hardly believe his ears and punched Adam in the face drawing blood from his nose "SHES COMING WITH ME "Pete yelled with anger.**

**But now Adam had just about had had enough of this boy and revealed his true anger returning a punch to Pete. A second later Pete heard and crunch and shrieked with pain. With an angry shout Adam cried out "I HAD IT WITH YOU! YOU LITTLE GIT!" Lily could only watch as Pete and Adam fought ducking each other's punches and continually drawing blood with other methods of attacks. "Guys please stop" she shrieked with agony she ran over to Pete only for her to punch her in the mouth "YOU KEEP OUTTA THIS" Pete screamed at her. **

**Noticing Lily was bleeding from her mouth Adam went into a bloodlust and leapt at Pete punching him in the mouth, the stomach and both eyes. When he had finished Adam told him words that told Pete that Adam was the most dominate in the fight "The thing I treasure most in life cannot be taken away. So therefore you little git STAY AWAY FROM HER." Adam said sternly as Pete was whimpering on the ground before Pete got up and ran off. Adam cleaned himself off from the dirt and went over to help Lily up "Are you alright Lily?" she just smiled at Adam "I'm in a finer state then you Adam thanks" Adam felt blood coming from his nose and smiled "Maybe we should get back to the professor." Lily almost cried "Jesus, Adam don't do that again please I was scared for your life." Adam smiled "OK" he said and so the two walked back.**

**It was just then that Adam pulled Lily closer to him, just to feel her warmth against his as well as feeling him, next to him provided him with a bit of comfort, and love! For the first time ever Adam had a girlfriend and he was damn well going to keep her heart close to his for their sake! It was also noted that Lily then got onto her tip toes and placed a kiss on Adam's cheek, Adam blushed as Lily giggled as she noticed Adam, her fighter blush a little bit!**

**Emmy walked into the house just when Adam and Lily got back and so Adam was introduced to another friend of Layton's who told him she had a crush on the professor Adam just smiled and said go ahead. Adam was in the bathroom cleaning up from all his earlier wounds from the fight with Pete then a knock at the door occurred causing Adam to shout "It's open!" Lily came in and locked the door with the key to the bathroom and hiding it as well. "Adam are you alright now "Adam just smiled "Lily what are you doing up here?" **

**As he grinned sheepishly "Emmy came over and started chatting to the professor and kissed him and Luke and Flora just started kissing each other downstairs! So I decided to talk to my boyfriend!" "Nah that's not a shock to me Lily I knew that Emmy would surely have a crush on Layton, and Flora and Luke well let's just say that they are a cute couple" Adam replied. **

**Lily got closer to Adam and hugged him tightly, so much that Adam had to ask a question "Lily why do you love me?" "Because Adam, you I find more cute than that brute Pete as well as this I know that you have a crush on me as well, finally I know that you are from the future, the professor said so and one last time I love you!" she said while snuggling into him. Adam then went to the door when all of a sudden Adam found the key wasn't in its place, at once Adam tried to open it, Lily laughed as Adam tried, but gave up, Lily then showed him the key to the door "Looking for this?" she questioned with a grin. She then started to move closer to Adam and said to him in a quiet voice " I want you to sleep with me" Adam had a shocked face and quietly mumbled to himself for a bit while walking around the bathroom. "Adam here's the key answer the question later!" she giggled handing over the key while she kissed him on the cheek , soon after the bewildered Adam then stumbled out with relief.**

**As soon as Lily left, Hershel and Emmy came up the stairs where they found Adam in a predicament "Hey Adam, what's wrong?" Emmy questioned. Adam's reply was "Lily has just asked me to sleep with her!" To which Emmy was shocked as well as Hershel "If I deny her then I will surely break her heart!" Hershel bent down to Adam's level and said "Adam do you love Lily?" "Yes" replied Adam. "Well then there's your answer then, she's sixteen like you Adam she doesn't want to have sex" Layton smiled "Until she's 18 and her hormone levels have reached overload" Adam grimly said as he left the two alone.**

**Adam then heard a cry from Lily downstairs followed by a "BE QUIET LILY YOU ARE COMING HOME NOW!" Adam found anger again and saw Lily being dragged over to the door where a horrified Luke who was suffering an injury to his left arm Flora who comforted Luke was crying. Adam shrieked "PETE DAMN YOU LET LILY GO OR DO I HAVE TO GIVE YOU A BLACKEYE AGAIN!" Adam ran down to the bottom of the landing a where a crying injured Lily was in the grip of the fair haired Pete who took too late to react as Adam thrust his left arm into Pete's head knocking him outside without Lily where he ran off with an angry Adam chasing him off the ground of Layton's house.**

**However at that moment Pete grabbed an iron pole from the garden and smashed it into Adam's chest! Pete raised the pole again, however this time Adam grabbed it and wrestled with Pete for it, Adam began to choke Pete for it and in the end Pete gave in, it was then that when Pete tried to force himself up, Adam saw a chance and slammed the iron pole on his back, Pete collapsed and again Adam smashed it into him snarling "ATTACK! FROM! BEHIND! WILL! YOU?" It was then that Adam allowed Pete to get up and run, at that moment Adam threw the pole down and yelled at him**

**"IF YOU EVER COME BACK I WILL F£$^NG KILL YOU! AND THIS TIME IT'S THE TRUTH!" as Pete as he ran off. Lily came up to Adam and calmed him down "Adam it's alright now I'm safe" Lily's voice was soothing and immediately Adams rage left him and went back in where he helped Luke upstairs to where an angry professor was waiting "ADAM WHAT DID YOU DO TO THAT BOY?" he shouted, but calmed down when Adam told him about Pete. "I see now well Adam don't try and do that again Pete might have killed you!" Emmy softly said to the young man. "Professor, Emmy can you turn away for a minute?" Adam questioned when the two adult's backs were turned Adam said "Lily yes i will" **

**Lily just smiled and pushed Adam into their room where she pushed Adam onto the bed where she passionately kissed him on the mouth "Adam I love you" she gasped Adam just smiled and said I love you too Lily!" 3 hours afterwards Lily was asleep and Adam just viewed her sleeping on his chest "Lily I'm not leaving I will not leave until you are gone forever!" he whispered in her ear while saying goodnight to his beloved girlfriend. Lily smiled in her sleep and snuggled harder into Adam's chest Adam kissed her on the forehead and fell asleep.**


	4. Fight in fire and the Fiery pit

**Between Past and Present**

**Fight in fire and the Fiery pit**

**Adam woke up the next morning after Lily, he had noticed a note beside him reading "Gone downstairs to make breakfast back up with the food soon xx" Adam just scratched his head and thought "Now I'm very happy. Wait a moment didn't I kiss Lily on the lips last night? Oh God I did so therefore... I SLEPT WITH SOMEONE FROM THE PAST FOR THE FIRST TIME TAKE THAT LAWS OF TIME AND SPACE THAT HAVE REPETEDLY BROKEN." Lily came back up and smiled "I know you like breakfast in bed Adam as the professor told me so!" Lily said as she placed the tray beside him on the desk and leapt on top of him.**

**Lily then said "You had trouble sleeping last night you were moaning about us having sex and you didn't want it" Adam snapped his head up with a look of shock on his face "I actually said that?" "Yep" Lily replied with a grin. Adam sighed and said "Lily it was just a dream but when I'm 18 in this universe I want to have sex with you...just not now as I would be repeatedly killed by Luke and Hershel!" Lily laughed "Hershel has gone out for a while with Emmy so that just leaves you, me, Flora and..." "MORNING" Luke said out loud into Adam's bedroom and ran downstairs to escape Adam. Adam completed Lily's sentence "And the annoyance!"**

**"Lily, Adam are you coming down?" shouted Flora. Adam replied "We are having breakfast up here Flora but thanks for asking!" Lily's face paled so Adam asked what was wrong and discovered her pointing to the bottom of the bed where Adam discovered a note form Pete "Leave Lily alone Adam!" Adam rose up in anger and stuttered "T-that little git!" Lily however managed to calm him down and make him forget about it telling him to eat! Whilst eating his breakfast Adam spotted a familiar boy entering the professors garden Adam just smiled "Watch this Lily!" Lily watched as Adam picked up a rock and hurled it at the boy striking his head "GET OUT"!" Adam shrieked at Pete who decided to make a runner.**

**Soon after they had breakfast in their room Adam and Lily trod downstairs where they saw a scared Luke ran up to Adam saying that he has a problem. Adam just smiled and asked "Luke my boy you can't have a problem you have Flora as a girlfriend" Luke narrowed his eyes at Adam, causing Adam to laugh "I was joking Luke now come with me and tell me of your problems""Well it's like this Adam, I want to go out with Flora but when I try to ask her I get so flustered that I can't talk to her!" Adam just smiled; Luke was becoming a man at last. "Luke when I first asked out Lily I just let the words flow out of my mouth!" **

**Adam indicated Lily smiling at Adam with her emerald eyes shining. Luke immediately thought for 5 seconds about this and hugged Adam, who gasped for air even though Luke was 12 years of age he was quite strong "Thanks Adam!" he cried when he ran off. Lily walked up to Adam and kissed him on the lips and ruffled his hair saying "You are a genius Adam!" Adam just smiled and said "Nothing to it really!" Later after Flora and Luke had their breakfast downstairs Adam smiled "Flora Luke has something to say don't you?" "OH…err Flora I thought since that we only kissed yesterday and would you like to go out with me?" Flora thought for a moment "Ok but only if you catch me!" she giggled, whilst running off. Luke just grinned and laughed "Wait till I find you Flora I will be the best boyfriend ever!" **

**When Emmy and Hershel got back Emmy smiled seeing that Adam and Lily were on the settee asleep. "Awww look at those two love bugs, Adam must really love her!" Adam woke up immediately after Emmy said that with a shock and said "I heard that Emmy! But you're right I do!" Emmy jumped with shock after noticing Adam's voice from behind the settee but soon recovered "Adam were sorry that you woke up!" Adam raised an eyebrow causing Emmy to speak up "Really we are but I'm afraid we have got some bad news" Adam's face changed into shock "What is it?" Emmy broke into tears whilst sobbing into Hershel's shoulder, Hershel spoke up. **

**"Lily's parents have been murdered, I'm sorry for the shock Adam! "Adam's eyes opened wide like plates "But…..how?" "We found the house they lived in burned to the ground with their bodies outside beaten and burned!" Hershel said with a sad look on his face. "What…. Holy S%£$"Adam gasped with horror and woke Lily up and told her of the news, when he finished she cried her eyes out with Adam soothing her "Adam me and Hershel also found this note left by the bodies of the Lily's mother and father! "Emmy placed the note in Adam's hand Adam read it out loud, "Hope you enjoy barbeques! , from Pete" It was obviously from Pete, since it was his handwriting at the bottom and scrunched it up Adam stood up and felt his hand ball up into a fist and snarled angrily "SO THAT LITTLE SONOFABITCH HAS DECLARED OPEN WARFARE UPON ME EH? WELL HE WILL SOON GET THE BEATING OF HIS LIFE WHEN I FIND HIM!" **

**Hershel drove Adam to Scotland Yard to meet with inspector Chelmey and told them about Lily's parent's deaths. Chelmey collapsed into his chair silently and silently said "No" over and over again. Finally he stood up and growled "Hershel I will help you get revenge!" "Actually it's me who wants revenge for their deaths sir!" Adam chirped up Chelmey smiled at Adam "Alright then Adam I will help you!" Adam said "What can we use from the forbidden room?" Chelmey grinned and said "Take your pick!" Eventually Adam picked up bombs that could be used to flatten a household "I'll take this inspector!" Chelmey took a look and agreed "Good choice!" as Adam placed himself into Laytonmobile and gave thumbs up at the inspector; the inspector returned it as the car drove off.**

**Two hours later Adam was sitting inside the sidecar of the motorcycle that Emmy had with a very large amount of explosions borrowed from Inspector Chelmey "Lucky for us that Chelmey was a good friend of Lily's mum and dad so he would help get revenge upon that bastard!"When Adam got to Pete's house Adam kindly knocked on the door, Pete answered it and Adam greeted with a "HELLO YOU MURDEROUS BASTARD!" shriek from Adam as he punched Pete in the face. Adam also noticed that a torch was standing on one of the walls and threw it at him Pete dodged it causing the rug that the torch landed on to catch on fire.**

**(YOU MAY WANT TO PLAY TO DIE FOR (LION KING))**

**Adam and Pete were still fighting each other while the fire burned fiercely in the room that they stood in. They managed to catch a whiff of the smoke and fire that was coming from the room and saw the fire. "Jesus" they both said in shock, Pete pushed Adam towards the flames. Adam teetered on the floor where the flames were now beginning to spread out among the house but Adam pushed himself back up and followed Pete up the stairs of his house while grabbing a red hot poker from the downstairs fireplace. Adam snarled "You're not leaving this house alive you bastard!" as Adam chased Pete all the way up the stairs into the loft; however the fire was catching up fast to both of them!**

**Emmy noticed the flames coming out of the household and took out her phone and called Hershel who shouted over the phone "Hold on!" Sooner or later Luke, Layton, Flora and Lily appeared at the scene. Lily shrieked "Adam NO!" while running towards the mansion. Flora and Luke however managed to hold Lily back and said "Lily, Adam will be fine he will be ok!" Lily was sobbing and Luke was trying to comfort her, whilst Emmy, Flora and Hershel were just watching the sight of the fire spreading to the upper levels of the mansion. Sooner or later they heard a scream of pain coming from inside the house Layton made a run for the house but the intense flames drove him back away from the burning building!**

**Adam meanwhile was not Ok; Pete had got hold of an old fencing sword and started jabbing and slashing at Adam. Adam smiled "Finally a good match!" he said to Pete and charged with the poker slamming it into Pete's left arm causing him to scream as the red hot poker hit his arm. Pete lashed out at Adam drawing blood with the fencing sword on Adam's cheek causing Adam to roar in agony. Adam grew angry at that point and jabbed the poker to where Pete was standing only to discover that Pete climbed up a ladder that led to the roof "Running to the roof won't save you now you Bastard!" Adam shouted above the flames whilst climbing up the ladder.**

**Adam soon found Pete hiding behind the chimney and smiled cruelly "Don't try and hide from me!" he screamed at Pete slamming the poker in the side of the chimney. Pete gave a yelp of surprise and ran along to the left side of the roof with Adam trailing behind Pete then turned around and started swinging the fencing sword whilst Adam swung the poker "As soon as I have finished you off Pete I will make sure to dance on your grave!" Adam snarled. Pete replied "Not if I dance on yours!" Adam grinned "Well let's see who fate chooses then!" **

**Soon afterwards Lily and Flora noticed the two teenagers on top of the roof "There they are!" they shouted together. Luke was in shock as well as Layton, Emmy just watched with horror as the two boys struck each other with their weapons but not actually touching each other's bodies. Adam however managed to trip up Pete, who unfortunately grabbed Adam's leg and pulled him down as well! "HOLD ON ADAM!" shrieked Lily through her tears. Adam shouted down "What do you think I'm trying to do Lily?" Pete carried on the attack as Adam shimmied down the left side of the drain pipe that ran along the house. Unluckily Pete smacked Adam's left hand with the fencing sword causing him to hold on with one hand, Adam beat back Pete when he smacked his leg with the poker and so Pete held onto the drainpipe with both hands. **

**The two teens however did not notice now that the fire was spreading out on the lawn itself where they were about to fall! When Pete was about to deliver a blow again to Adam, Lily spotted this and shouted "THERE! THERE ON THE DRAINPIPE!" Emmy used her binoculars and gasped Emmy swore and whispered "If Pete does this, he is not getting out alive, because I am going to throw him back in the blaze myself!" Adam looked up Pete had been filled with the devil finally and through his own eyes Adam saw what Pete was, the anti- Christ **

**Pete then shouted demonically above the flames "TO QUOTE FROM THE BIBLE LAYTON...AND HE SHALL SMITE THE WICKED AND PLUNGE THEM INTO THE FIERY PIT!"Unfortunately at that critical moment he lost his grip with his left arm due to the pain Adam had given him earlier and started to hold on with his right hand Adam shimmied along to where Pete's hand was and gave a disappointed look to Pete "Please help me!" Pete screamed above the flames Adam just smiled evilly and said "Say hello to Satan for me Pete" Adam screamed with anger and slammed his poker on top of Pete's hand, Pete screamed and started to fall into the flames. **

**It was then that Pete grabbed a statue that was poking out of the wall, he used his only hand to grab it and so he managed to keep a hold of it until, suddenly what seemed to Pete that instead of the statues face he saw Lily's father's face snarling at him, demonically, Pete began to scream, at once the statue's foundations broke off and instead of Adam plunging into heaven, Adam with the combined memories of Lily's father's anger had sent Pete on his way to oblivion!"SEE YOU IN HELL!" Adam cried out as he noticed Pete fall into the flames below, screaming all the way!**

**Pete however survived the fall, albeit with a broken arm and a fractured leg and was met with Luke, Flora, Lily, Emmy's angry faces, Lily snarled "You...killed my father and my mother! Therefore you should remember about my dogs Marcus and Anne right? Well they are angry and they are really pissed off at you for killing their masters!" At once Marcus and Anne appeared, they were wolfhounds, Pete began to sweat harder than ever before and so he ran back into the flames Anne and Marcus ran back in after him and, with that and with Adam watching from above, they all watched with Emmy covering Flora's eyes and Luke watching in horror while Lily watched firm and determined as Pete's last words were heard! **

"**No! No Anne, no Marcus, please obey me, I am your friend, your companion, your compadres...wait why are you looking at me like that? Oh... stop...wait...don't do this...I AM YOUR MASTER...I AM YOUR FRIEND...YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND YOU GUYS... YOU DON'T UNDERSTAN..." The last word never came, Anne and Marcus leapt at him and started to maul and bite him and then came the tearing of human flesh! Adam turned away and held a disgusted face, snarling "Burn in hell!" It was then that Adam dropped down from the drainpipe, Anne and Marcus awaited him and ran up to him, they both recognized him as a friend to their master and licked him, together all three began to make their way through the rubble! **

**(Stop playing to die for Lion king here)**

**Adam walked towards the friends who were all worried if Adam was alive! But to their shock Adam and the dogs came out of the smoke whilst Adam whistled indestructible by disturbed. The gang were shocked that a teenager had survived a fire like that and so they ran towards him as they had been worried about him so much "Adam, don't and I repeat don't try that again you could have been killed!" Lily shouted through tears into his shirt "Relax guys well at least we don't need these Bombs anymore otherwise I would have used them already on this idiot's house! But let's just go home besides I want to rest now"**

**Lily just hugged him tighter and said "Never do that again!" The professor ruffled Adam's hair while Luke and Flora hugged him tight. It was also then that Marcus and Anne started nuzzling Adam and then he muttered "You are free, go on vamoose!" Marcus and Anne then began to run, Lily watched happily and kissed Adam, it was then that Adam thought he heard a voice in his head "well done Layton!" that sounded like Lily's father**

**3 hours later after explaining to Chelmey about the murder and who did it as well as the death of Pete Chelmey just smiled "It doesn't matter Layton, at least Pete got what was coming to him in the end!" When the gang managed to get in the Laytonmobile from Scotland Yard Luke was up at the front with Hershel while Flora, Adam and Lily were in the back seats, with Emmy following on her bike. When they stopped Flora quietly said "Awww look at those two!" Emmy looked into the car and saw Adam asleep with Lily asleep on his shoulder after the two woke up Adam wanted to be alone with Lily for a while so he took her upstairs however Emmy followed them just to see what they were doing.**

**Adam turned around to Lily and kissed her on the lips, Lily returned the kiss, while Adam took off his shirt. Emmy laughed quietly while watching, Adam was becoming to be a man. Lily took off her shirt revealing her bra while Adam pulled down his trousers. Emmy turned away, blushing at this walked down the stairs and told Luke and Layton of Adam and Lily and what they were doing. Layton shouted "It's not their time yet!" and an all the way upstairs where he encountered Adam's trousers and boxers outside of the bedroom with a sign saying "YOU ENTER AND YOU WILL WISH YOU HAD NEVER BEEN BORN!" Layton being a daredevil opened it only to be met with a shout of "OUUUTT" coming from Adam. The professor shouted into the room while covering his eyes "Adam you are sixteen years old it's not time for you to have sex yet!" **

**Lily's voice came up afterwards "Hershel you were sixteen when you did it and we are not having sex we are just making out!" The professor paled and said "That's beside the point young lady we have to think of where you are going to live" Emmy then ran up the stairs and whispered in his ear "She's living with you Hershel!" The professor turned bright red and muttered "With us? Oh well" Adam smiled at that silence and continued to assault Lily's body with kisses. 1 hour later they were gasping for air, Adam gasped "Best night of my upcoming life with you" Lily snapped her eyes open "You're staying?" she asked with opened eyes filled with happiness "Yes, I promised you Lily I am staying with you until I die in this universe!" "Thank you Adam!" She squealed as she buried her face into the crook of Adam's neck Luke meanwhile was listening in on Lily and Adam's conversation but at that moment Flora appeared and pulled Luke by his ear downstairs.**

**"Ouch what the heck Flora why can't I listen into Adam and Lily's conversation while they are having sex?" "Luke yelped, Flora replied "because Adam and Lily are in love and don't want you to listen to their conversation otherwise they would have opened the door!" "Adam yelled at both of them we are NOT having sex we are just making out!" Luke said" why did Adam want to stay anyway?" At that moment Adam had appeared behind Luke, with his boxers on and bent down to Luke's ear "because I have finally found someone who loves me for me my boy!" Luke jumped at Adam's voice and whined "Why couldn't you have told us earlier!" Adam just laughed and walked back upstairs.**

**When Adam reached his room he heard Lily crying, Adam walked into the room and asked "What's wrong Lily?" "Maybe the professors right maybe we shouldn't do this!" she sobbed quietly. Adam however was unfazed by this remark of the two teens doing what they should do "Lily... don't worry Hershel understands he is letting you live with us so therefore we would have to be more careful though. But I have a girl on my side that is smart and beautiful who can help me out!" Lily stopped sobbing "Who's that then?" Adam pulled her towards him and kissed her on her cheek whispering in her ear "It's you Lily, I love you!" **

**Soon afterwards Lily teared up again and smiled "I love you too Adam, but aren't Pete's parents going to be pissed when they find out that he's dead?" "Meh I'll be ready and waiting for them to try and make a prison sentence since we both know what had happened to your parents as well as Pete, also Hershel will also stand as a lawyer for me as well as inspector Chelmey who I have learnt is a master of law at the court and has certain powers of a jury!" Adam whispered, hoping not to be heard by Hershel, Flora and Luke. Adam however was still for a movement and went to the door opening it and saying "LUKE OUUUUUTTT!" Causing the young man to run back into his room, whimpering all the way about Adam in a ferocious bad mood!**


	5. Clive's freedom and Adam's warped mind

**Between Past and Present**

**Clive's freedom and Adam's warped mind**

**Never Again belongs to Disturbed (However bits of it are altered to prevent removal of lyrics)**

**After the night of that conversation Lily was back to her normal chirpy self once again, scolding Luke when he woke the two teenagers up. Adam he attempted to skin the boy alive but Lily fortunately stopped him by reminding him that their ordeal of Pete's death was not over yet and when Pete's parents had found out they had attempted to make a court order against Adam for murder! However the inspector and the professor made sure that Adam did not get a prison sentence by telling the truth about Lily's parent's deaths! **

**The judge then read the documents of the revenge attempt from Pete that was supplied by Chelmey and discussed that the jury need make no judgement on Adam and sent him free with no fine to pay. Pete's parents however were not pleased by the sentence and protested leading to the judge to declare Adams's sentence of jail for life upon both of them for persistent complaining about having Adam having no sentence. When Adam walked out a free man he told the journalists "I have done nothing wrong for I have had revenge upon a murderer!" When Luke, Flora, Lily, Adam and the professor got home the house received a telephone call from one of Lily's cousins and said he was coming over. **

**2 hours later it was revealed that Lily's cousin had found out about Lily's parents deaths and was going to visit and calm her. But what they didn't know the form of Lily's cousin was going to be a big shock to Adam's love life. As soon as he knocked on the door Lily smiled at that sound and went to open the door for her cousin, "Adam this is my cousin" she introduced him to Adam, Adam turned around only to be met with the cocky smiling face of Clive "Hello Adam nice to see you again!" Adam's eyes widened and gulped hard, he was shocked that her cousin was Clive and forced a smile on his face "Hello again Clive I take it that you have heard of me and Lily going out?"**

**Clive laughed "Of course she really likes you Adam so I would keep her safe were you Adam or I will bring about the end of London hunting you down with the walking fortress that I used earlier!" Lily shouted "CLIVE! Adam loves me he really does right Adam?" Adam smiled "Yes" Clive just grinned and said "I'll say no more to the both of you, now where's Flora, Luke and Layton?" Adam said "sadly Layton and Luke have been captured by Flora and forced to eat her cooking" Clive eyes widened "Oh god!" he murmured.**

**"Now if you can excuse us Lily and I are going outside for some air. Thank you!" Adam said pushing past Clive only for Adam to be met with a shock of two woman in front of the door, it was Rosetta and Belle waiting for their "beloved" Adam walked backwards away from the door and yelled "PROFESSOR, LUKE ACTION STATIONS YOUR PESTERING AND BULLYING WOMAN HAVE RETURNED!" Luke immediately leapt into actions and hid in the closet, Layton ran into the kitchen and ran down into the basement. Finally Adam snarled "Now how to get rid of two annoying vultures?" When he was about to think of an answer Rosetta let herself and Belle in! "Where's Hershel his apprentice Luke you jerk?" asked the furious redheaded woman.**

**"Yeah where's my Flukey!" Adam's face grew red "Call me jerk again I will see that a horrible end comes to you!" Immediately Rosetta was silenced and immediately Adam bent down to Belle's level and told her that Luke was not interested in her, and already had a girlfriend. Adam called Flora into the room afterwards causing Belle to lash out "Luke belongs to me he is my beloved MINE! MINE! MINE!" when she was about to slap Flora, Clive pushed her away snarling" Lay a hand on her and you will wish you wouldn't!" Adam agreed with the terms of Clive and said "Go and find someone else to pester!" Rosetta wouldn't take no as an answer and slapped him again, causing an enraged Lily to shout at her "You..." before she could finish her words Rosetta slapped Lily as well. **

**"THE PROFESSOR IS MINE YOU HEAR ME YOU STUPID GIRL!?"Rosetta yelled while spitting on Lily's face. Adam snapped, going wild with every punch finding its mark on Rosetta's head, after a while Lily decided that this was enough for Rosetta to have and pulled Adam off her, it was then Adam snarled "B%^&" . Rosetta started screeching at Lily words that would be improper to shriek at a young girl so in the end Lily had a punch knocking out the possessive woman. Clive commented "Nice punch!" Lily replied "I learnt from the best!" as she snuggled into the warmth of Adam's body. Clive dragged Rosetta outside and told an upset Belle to kindly "Push off!"**

**Sooner or later Emmy came round and asked what had happened when she saw a red mark on Lily's cheek. Adam snarled "one bloody student who's attraction for Hershel left me in a rather grumpy mood" while pressing a cold towel filled with water onto Lily's left cheek "Are you alright Lily?" Emmy asked. Lily felt her left cheek "I'm fine thanks for asking Emmy but now we have bigger problems" She pointed at the door Adam gave out a large "FORGODSSAKE" When he noticed a gang of young teenage girls, Clive hid behind Adam and whispered "please tell them to back off they have been hounding me like wolves in their heat!" Adam sighed and said "You're still haven't got a flipping girlfriend yet have you Clive?" **

**"What did you expect a convict like me to have a girlfriend when he got out of prison?" Adam knew that Clive was right but he had to help, Adam smiled "Gentlemen and ladies I have a plan" Clive soon after was regretting the plan of Adam's as he noticed that he was placed in a rubbish bin and wheeled out of the doorway with an "excuse me coming through beg your pardon sorry" Immediately soon afterwards Adam said the code word "Bill hawks!" Clive appeared out of the bin and shouted "WHERE IS HE I'LL KILL HIM FOR WHAT HE DID!" Adam sighed and left Clive to his fate as he was hopelessly out ganged by a pack of the girls.**

**Lily asked when Adam came back in asked where Clive was, she got an answer when the door closed "ADAM I'LL KILL YOU!" Adam sighed and said "when I said Bill Hawks I didn't actually say that he was actually here you idiot" Clive calmed down and snarled "That's no excuse, coming from a person who lost his virginity to my own cousin!" Adam palm faced Clive had made a good point but Adam made clear that he hadn't lost it quite yet. Lily smiled and "Well it is getting late so therefore I think that we should turn in for the night but Clive NO PLANS ON ANOTHER MOBILE FORTRESS!" Clive moaned "But this time I was going to make it twice as big!" Lily narrowed her gaze on Clive to say "OR ELSE!"**

**But as Rosetta came round she got into her car and started the engine" Err Adam" Flora pointed out that Rosetta was getting into her car and about to ram into the door! "HOLYMOTHEROFGOD!" Adam exclaimed fast and pushed Lily and Clive away from the door, Adam also noticed that Emmy would be crushed by the debris of the door and pushed her out of the way yelling "EMMY MOVE!" Adam however was not lucky as when Rosetta slammed her car into the door Adam was crushed under rubble with a huge wooden beam falling on top of his head! Rosetta then got out of the car and snarled "Hope you enjoy refurbishing Jerk!" Clive roared with anger as he noticed Adam' unconscious from under the wooden beam and pulled out his phone and shouted "Chelmey arrest this B :~ !"**

**Inspector Chelmey soon appeared and placed handcuffs on her and called out "Boys take her down to Scotland Yard!" the police took Rosetta away as well as ushering Belle away! Chelmey then noticed Adam under the wooden beam and frantically pulled the beam off Adam's injured body and felt his pulse "He's alive but injured!" he told Clive. "We better take him to a hospital just in case of this!"**

**Clive told the Flora Emmy and Lily to go with Adam in the ambulance knowing that Adam would need company. Two hours later Hershel, Clive Luke arrived at the hospital asking where Adam was in. When Luke and Hershel entered with Clive. Lily ran up to the trio and told them "Adam will be all right he is just angry that Rosetta nearly killed him and is already threatening to sue the doctors and nurses!" Luke ran into the room and saw Adam and noticed Luke and smiled "Hello Luke!" grimacing with pain afterwards. Lily ran over to Adam's side and nuzzling into Adam's neck sobbed with happiness "Glad you're ok!" "I'm made of tougher things Lily just you wait and see later!" Adam put on a brave face for Lily. **

**"Shhhh don't cry Lily I'll be fine don't you worry about me!" Lily gave a weak smile and said weakly "Ok" Sooner or later the whole gang left leaving Lily and Adam on their own, "Adam I want to ask a favour of you" Lily whispered into Adam's ear "Oh what is it Lily?" "It's about the future of us... do you want to go back to the future or do you want to stay 40 years in the past?" Lily questioned Adam "Lily I have told you once I have told you a million times yes I will stay with you?" "Why?" she questioned "The answer is that I love you, love is the most powerful thing on Earth and nothing can tear us apart...aside from a psycho who's in jail right now!" Adam explained to her softly.**

**2 days later Adam had gotten over his wound to his head and came out of the hospital assisted by the hospital staff telling him to be careful. Lily came out of the Laytonmobile and assisted Adam into the car only for Adam to notice something out of the corner of his eye Adam shock it off as Lily asked him "What did you see?" as she had noticed too! Adam shook his head and answered "Nothing!" Adam then got in the Laytonmobile and so an hour later he arrived home to be greeted by Clive and Luke who both ran in a minute later to stop Flora from cooking a welcome back cake for Adam. Emmy was there too and hugged Adam as he had saved her life, soon afterwards Layton helped Lily help Adam walk up the stairs where he noticed a figure sitting on his bed.**

**Adam gasped as did Lily, the figure however soon got up and walked towards the three and said "Hello Hershel!" the figure whispered and took form as a young woman in a scientist uniform. "Claire is that you?" Hershel questioned, the young woman smiled "Yes Hershel it's me, I see you have a new edition to the family!" The professor replied, indicating Adam "This is Adam a real boy from the future of 2012!" "Really?" she inquired; Adam commented afterwards "Yes I am! But why are you actually here Claire?" "It seems that your presence in the past has caused me to appear Adam" she commented**

**"Why?" Adam asked "You look so much like me Adam; it looks like you have my eyes" as Claire got closer to Adam and brushed Adam's hair to the side. Adam asked "Claire...by any chance did you have a son or daughter?" "Yes... her name was Maria" Adam was in shock he had a great grandmother called Maria. "My great grandmother's name is called Maria who has green eyes and hair like..."Adam paused as Claire was smiling directly at him "Yours Claire!" Adam whispered Adam collapsed on the floor causing Layton to help him up "That means Adam I'm your great ,great grandmother" Claire winked at Adam who pulled himself up in shock " This cannot be true!" he whispered to himself in shock. Lily calmed him down "Adam whether you like it or not it's true, Claire is your link to the past!" she whispered in his ear.**

**Soon afterwards Claire's ghost started to vanish "WAIT Claire I have many questions!" Adam shouted as Claire started to fade. "Adam you will remember me, don't you worry" she brushed Adam's hair to the side again and softly told him "Hershel will take care of you Adam." "But why am I here, what is my purpose?" Adam questioned "Your purpose was that you were to be Lily's protector as well as protecting Hershel's family!" Claire smiled; Adam was shocked; God had chosen him for a herculean task? This was impossible "But I don't belong here!" he quietly said to the slowly fading Claire "Of course you do Adam, look at Lily she wants you to stay! Indicating at Lily who blushed. Adam just smiled "If the lord has chosen me for this... I will protect her and will break every bone in my body to protect her" As Claire finally faded she called out to Adam "I love you Adam as my grandchild so I think it's time you carry on my legacy of being here for Hershel"**

**Adam smiled and thought "I will Claire, I will I swear and promise you I will" after this Layton was in shock "This means Adam you are my descendant, you are a Layton as I was the one with Claire when it happened or was I?" Adam snarled in his mind "One does not simply know or not!" Lily however was not put off by this and still accompanied Adam to his bed when Layton left the room afterwards she asked "Did she mean what she said?" Adam smiled "Yes she did Lily; this is my chosen path I guess!"**

**Clive then asked "Adam how does it feel now to have a lost someone who you now love?" Adam snarled viciously at the picture of Bill Hawks on the wall, and with newfound aggression, roaring with anger, scratched his fingernails down the picture; all that was left was shreds of paper on a wall and snarled, while tightening his fist "Claire wasn't ever lost Clive… her life and the truth will live in me!" Clive then helped Adam to his bed as did Lily and left him there for a while, there he dreamt of choking Bill Hawks, Bill was whimpering "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, don't do this, this isn't you!" Adam then snarled at Bill Hawks and gripped his throat harder "All that I have left of Claire is a soul that's filled with pride, so I scream NEVER AGAIN!" Adam punched him and then continued "Your depraved mind didn't end up killing her future children, so I scream NEVER AGAIN!" It was then finally that Adam thrust his fist into Bill's head, Bill now had a black eye "That's for the countless souls who died however there loss is still within pride, now I scream NEVER AGAIN! You see Bill they aren't lost you see as the truth is living in me so I scream at you NEVER AGAIN!"**

**Adam woke up sweat poured down his head, Lily was beside him instantly, she hugged him hard, Adam did in return whispering "Never again! I don't want to hear of that accident… Never again!" Lily kissed Adam on the cheek and pressed herself against his warmth before replying "And you never will, it's over Adam, the past is just pure history!" Adam's eyes were filled with tears which dripped down Lily's neck; Adam then pulled Lily in harder and sobbed "I love you Lily Godard!" Lily's eyes filled with love for her boyfriend and in return kissed him on the lips and replied to Adam's words "I love you too Adam Layton, God knows I do!" At that moment Emmy entered the room and asked Lily to leave for a moment so she could talk with Adam alone! Lily left the room but not before tucking Adam into his bed, Adam gave a warming smile at his girlfriend when she left the room!**

**Emmy spoke first "First of all Addy, thanks for saving my life!" Adam blushed harder than he ever did and replied with a look that told her 'It was nothing really' Emmy then spoke again "I also heard you shouting in your sleep NEVER AGAIN! Adam does that mean something really precious happened before or after you found out about Claire" Adam's eyes snapped open and whispered her name Emmy bent forward so then Adam spoke again "Emmy, can you please get out of the room, I don't want you in here, I will talk to you later!" Emmy's brown eyes reflected Adam's face it was full of the truth, Emmy nodded but before she left kissed Adam on the forehead saying "Thanks Adam Layton!" As she left the room Adam leapt out of bed and paced the room before seeing another picture of Bill Hawks in a commanding pose!**

**Adam at once began to snarl angrily and then began to sing 'Never again' by disturbed although with a few changes in the lyrics at once he sang out **

"**Never again" "Never again"**

"**He had a frightening desire for success!**

**He wouldn't stop 'til what was left of the experiment died!**

**Hell bent on wiping out the past!**

**He couldn't hide in the shout of conformity"**

"**We can't forget how we were devastated by the beast**

**And now we pleaded with the captor for her release**

**She was hunted for no reason at all**

**One of the darkest times in my history"**

**Adam's eyes then began to redden and immediately with a yell he tore the photo off the wall and through it into the fireplace, however the fireplace wasn't burning at the moment, Adam sang again**

"**All that I have left inside is a soul that's filled with her!**

**I tell you never again, oh**

**His depraved society, didn't end up killing me**

**Scream with me, never again, not again, no"**

"**A generation that was living happily**

**Exterminated by the Hawk's own machine**

**I will remember, **

**Let the story be told**

**To realize how he lost his humanity!"**

**Adam then remembered that Bill never told the truth about the explosion that killed Clive's mother and father as well as Claire, his great grandmother's mother! He was enraged by Bill's mistake**

"**You dare to tell Britain that there never was a explosion?**

**You think that history will leave the memory lost?**

**Another idiot using lies to control**

**You're gonna fail this time for the world to see!"**

**Adam then picked up a match and began to light it, it was the memories of his great grandmother's mother, Claire filled him with so much aggression and anger beyond any other which was pushing him into his new madness!**

"**All that I have left inside is a soul that's filled with her**

**I tell you never again, oh**

**His depraved society, didn't end up killing me**

**Scream with me, never again, not again, no"**

**Adam finally lit the match and carried it over to the fireplace, he dropped the match into the picture and watched it burn, like hell, the fire reflected through Adam's eyes, he believed hell was the only option for the picture! That was where Bill and the other members of parliament belonged for Adam's view, he finished the song before collapsing onto the bed from weariness of today, he fell fast asleep!**

"**All that I have left inside is a soul that's filled with her**

**I tell you never again, oh**

**His depraved society, didn't end up killing me**

**Scream with me, never again, no"**

"**This is for the countless souls who died, **

**Now their voices fill this night**

**They sing with me, never again, oh**

**Claire wasn't lost, I know,**

**Her truth will live in me!**

**Believe me Claire I won't let it happen, NEVER AGAIN!"**

**Emmy was hearing at the door and noticed the burning fireplace with burning picture slowly being burnt to ashes, where it belonged, Adam had fallen fast asleep in his bed allowing himself to have a rest for a little while, from what Emmy had been told Adam had an encounter with his link of Claire! She gently walked over to the sleeping Adam and brushed his hair back into its place, although he wasn't her son, she felt a motherly attitude towards Adam, he was of course looking after Lily Godard, his girlfriend like no other would! Emmy then kissed Adam lightly on the head again before saying "Night Adam!" Before she walked out of the room, Clive was waiting and spoke first "He'll lose his mind if his madness drags on and goes on like this, you know it Emmy, don't deny this! He will lose it soon, and when he does it will be the destruction of London all over again!" Emmy gave a thought for a while and said "He's got something holding him back from his decent into madness though Clive, it's your cousin, Lily, now you can't deny that Lily has been holding back Adam's mind of anger and revenge by love, but if she leaves him, that will surely make him lose it!" **

**Lily then entered the room and spoke first before the others "And I never plan too, I love him Clive, which is more than you can say about your love of revenge which drove you to madness!" Clive closed his eyes and went downstairs, in defeat! Emmy then asked "Will he be alright, Adam I mean, I mean he just found out that Claire is his link to the past, do you think that this would add a bit of sheer madness to his mind?" At once they heard a smash of glass from Adam's room, Emmy and Lily with Layton and Luke ran into the room, Adam had smashed the window open with his fists somehow, Luke spotted him running down the street in his shirt and trousers, panting all the way, Luke's eyes widened "He's heading for the police station, what's in there that he wants?" Clive's eyes opened wide and answered "I'll tell you, all the new guns and ammo that's what he's going to get, he wants revenge, it's tipped him over the edge itself! He's finishing what I started; he's going to kill Bill Hawks once and for all, just for her memory!"**


	6. Adam's Rampage and a fencing match

**Between Past and Present**

**Adam's Rampage and a fencing (free for all no holds barred no holding back and especially very mad and funny) match**

**(I don't own Preliator this music belongs to Globus)**

**Once the group had figured out Adam's madness, they made their way down to the Laytonmobile, Emmy then noticed her bike was missing and shouted "HE TOOK THE BIKE!" Clive muttered worriedly, If Adam knew how to drive the bike he would know how to get to London easily "He's learning his madness by himself that makes him even more dangerous!" Once the gang had got down to the police station, they found Chelmey bleeding from his arm, Layton shouted over the new sound of angry screaming "WHAT'S GOING ON INSPECTOR?" The inspector looked up at Hershel and sighed, Layton listened carefully to what Chelmey told him, he told Hershel that Adam, in his newfound madness had found several guns but only picked up one of them, consisting of much ammo as he needed, the gun Adam chose was the IMI UZI Clive sighed and spoke first "Inspector, would it be possible to catch Adam or shoot him?" Lily's hand leapt to Clive's neck and pulled him closer to her face, she snarled "YOU ARE NOT SHOOTING ADAM!" Emmy and Luke then held Lily back as Layton spoke to Lily**

"**We can't run the risk of Adam getting to the prime minister; if he does it will cause him to have Clive's unfounded revenge!" He then turned to the inspector and Clive "You two, is it possible that you may be able to wound Adam, perhaps giving him a slight graze on his forehead or sending something plummeting on him causing him to become knocked out for a while?" The Inspector then showed Layton, a Webley Bulldog from 1872 and gave a Beretta 93 model to Clive, Clive pulled back the slide to see if there was any ammo in, which there was, Lily then spoke to the two friends thoroughly "Remember Inspector and Clive, Do not kill Adam, as much as I hate his madness, I still love him, he is my boyfriend, If he shoots at you, use your guns as a warning to show that you too are armed and ready! If he fires back then retreat, and find a way to demobilise him from his gun! Chelmey nodded and so did Clive, immediately both took deep breaths and charged into the burning Police building!**

**At once Clive and the inspector were met by gunfire from the UZI Adam was carrying, Adam's eyes were burning like fire, his sight mostly set on Clive and Chelmey, at once Clive shot at Adam, Adam however took the shot, it passed into his shoulder, Adam roared with pain and leapt for cover as Chelmey fired at him, Adam then carefully and with pain, slowly pulled the proverbial bullet out of his shoulder and cocked the UZI again, at that moment Clive had chosen to fire again, at once Adam leapt up and fired more bullets into the smoke, Clive was nearly hit but the bullets flew into his hat instead! Chelmey shouted above the gunfire "CLIVE! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Clive gave a determined nod and shouted over the gunfire to Chelmey, who started to fire again with the Webley Bulldog, which nearly found its target "YES! BUT I THINK IT'S TIME WE PUT ADAM DOWN!" Clive and Chelmey fired together, Adam laughed maniacally above the gunfire though, even though he was caught in crossfire, he still enjoyed his newfound madness! Adam laughed, it was only then that Clive made a charge for the stairs to the balcony Adam was on, Adam noticed and shot again, only to realise that he was out of ammo, he then swore "NOT NOW DAMN YOU!"**

**Clive rushed towards Adam, they engaged in single combat, Adam however always held the upper hand in close combat and started to strangle Clive with his ammo- less gun, the strap was caught around Clive's neck and so Adam began to pull giving a small exaggerated laugh as he did! However Clive thrust his head backwards into Adam's, both their heads came together, Clive was released and began to have a punch out with Adam! Clive socked Adam around his head; in return Adam kicked him in the stomach with a roundhouse kick! Clive then launched a fist at Adam's stomach; Adam blocked the blow, and began to crush Clive's fist, Clive winced in pain and held in his screams of pain from his hand being crushed! Adam gave an exhilarated laugh "IS THAT REALLY THE BEST YOU CAN DO DOVE?" Clive narrowed his brown eyes at Adam's crazy blue one's, at once they began again! Adam caught Clive in a fist lock, at that moment though Clive thrust his elbow into Adam's nose, Adam snarled angrily and smashed glass, breaking his left hand in order to get at an axe, Clive saw this at once and thought "He truly is the animal I had become!" At that moment Adam swung at Clive with the axe, it missed slamming into the ground, narrowly missing Adam's foot, when Adam swung at Clive's head, Clive held onto the axe and began to force Adam away, he could now fully see the dark abyss of madness and for once he thanked the Professor for returning him from madness, Clive sweep kicked Adam, who landed on the steel floor of the balcony hard! Clive then watched as Adam hauled himself back upwards, Clive then turned and began to run across the balcony, until he somehow tripped and managed to hold onto the railing!**

**Adam looked all around for Clive and found him holding onto the railing, Adam smiled cruelly and tried to slam his axe on Clive's fingers, Clive shimmied from the left to the right, meanwhile Chelmey had ran outside and told Lily about Clive and the fight with Adam, immediately Layton, Lily and Luke ran in, Luke looked everywhere for his friends and found Adam trying to kill Clive, Luke shouted "HE'S UP THERE ON THE RAILING!" Lily saw the two and shouted at Adam "ADAM DON'T DO IT!" Adam was alerted by the sound of Lily's shout and turned to view her upset gaze; Adam gave a sadistic grin, the same sadistic grin that Clive had when he was in his machine, but what Adam didn't notice Clive pulling him over with him, Adam yelled at Clive "DOVE! NOOOOOO!" Adam hung onto the railing as well as Clive; the axe fell uselessly to the ground below and into the flames! However as Clive began to haul himself back up, he heard a cocking noise, Clive turned to face his opponent, Adam held a pistol in his hand, Adam had pulled the ammo cock back, Clive heard it and narrowed his eyes at Adam, whose head began to shake angrily and snarled "CLIVE! WHERE DO YOU THINK THAT YOU'RE GOING YOUNG MAN?" At that moment though Emmy and the Inspector appeared again!**

**Emmy then spoke first "Inspector, look at his arm, he's holding onto the railing with one hand, you can get him and knock him onto the floor below!" Chelmey gave a curt nod and took aim, Clive meanwhile was sweating like hell, he thought that he would die a natural death, not like this! At that moment though Clive heard a shot, although the shot didn't come from Adam! Adam looked at his arm it was bleeding profusely now, at that moment Adam turned back to Clive, his eyes were not maddened anymore at once he muttered one word "Lilly!" and with that word he fell from the railing, Adam then landed on the ground below with a small impact, unconscious, probably breaking his arm and leg, Luke's eyes widened and turned back, smoke poured from the gun of the Inspector as he muttered "That'll do Adam, that'll do!" Lily ran over to Adam and checked his breathing; Lily shouted "PROFESSOR HE'S NOT BREATHING!" Layton's eyes widened and rushed over, Layton then asked the Inspector for his breathing apparatus, Chelmey handed it over and placed it on Adam's mouth, Lily then muttered "Adam… come on, you can't let something like this finish you off!" It was then that Clive appeared beside Lily and began to breath in and out, Lily hugged Clive hard and sobbed, Clive just stroked her hair and whispered "It's okay! He'll be fine, just wait and see!" Luke however checked his breathing again and shouted "HE'S BREATHING AGAIN!" At that moment Clive was pushed away as was Luke, Lily sat down near to Adam and muttered "Adam… please I love you, come on please Adam, please… wake up!" At those words Adam's crystal blue eyes snapped open, the group jumped back, Adam then pulled off the breathing apparatus and swallowed fresh air, he gasped "AIR! FRESH! AIR!" Lilly's emerald eyes filled with tears and she pressed herself against Adam's head, whispering to him, Adam just pulled her closer to him and smiled as she spoke the words he wanted to hear "Adam, It's alright! You're safe! You're with friends, who love you dearly, even I love you… Adam Layton!"**

**Adam smiled at her words and kissed her on the lips, he groaned "I…I lov-love y-you t-too Li-Li-Lilly!" And with those words Adam fell back into his unconscious form, Chelmey then helped Adam out with the assistance of Clive; Clive then muttered "You won't send him to jail will you?" The inspector shook his head no! Even though Adam had nearly caused harm of life, he'd rather see Adam alive and happy than in a jail cell with other criminals! Clive helped Adam back into the Laytonmobile, Chelmey found that Adam had amazingly not broken any broken bones in his young adult body! Lilly was relieved and placed herself next to Adam in the Laytonmobile, Luke was in the front with Clive in the back seat placing a wet towel onto Adam's arm, it was beginning to stop bleeding, so Clive carefully took the bullet that hit Adam out, Lilly carried on placing the wet towel over his arm, but drew another clean one out and placed it into the water that was given to them by Chelmey and placed it on Adam's head, Lilly whispered "He's not like Pete, he never will be, I love him with all my heart and so does he!"Clive smiled at his younger cousin, although they were born on the same day, they still showed different traits to one another! Clive then asked the Professor if it would be possible for him to stay at the house for a while, just until the girl pack stopped hunting him! The Professor smiled at Clive and replied "You are welcome to stay Clive for as long as you wish, welcome to the family!" Clive smirked at the Professor and thanked him, it was then that Adam began to move and then Adam woke up, Lily stroked his hair and whispered to him "It's alright, you're with us, you're not in jail, we're taking you home!" Adam kissed Lily lightly and thanked her, it was then that Adam turned to face Clive, he muttered one word that Clive could forgive, and Clive, unforgiving as he was understood Adam's truth "SORRY!" Clive just ruffled Adam's hair and smiled at his cousin's boyfriend! Once the gang made it home, Adam was straight in the bath; Adam moaned angrily "I don't see why I need a bath Lilly!" Lily snapped at Adam, in reply to her boyfriend's earlier words from outside of the bedroom angrily, that even Flora heard it from downstairs "Adam, you need it! Trust me! You smell of smoke and you look like hell plus you bled badly when you were on the way home and I want you to be spotless when you get out!"**

**Adam groaned and cleaned himself up, after 2 hours Adam appeared out of the bathroom at 1.00Am, Lilly looked at him, he was still in his black shirt and brown trousers but had added a new piece of clothing to himself, a silver trench coat! Lily questioned "Adam, why the trench coat?" Adam answered Lily's question rather quickly saying it was cool! Lilly sweat dropped and told him to take it off, Adam refused, so Lilly demanded him to, Adam refused again, so in the end Adam was being chased around the house, his trench coat flowing behind him as Lilly chased him around the house with a shout of "ADAM LAYTON! TAKE OF THE BLOODY TRENCH COAT!" In reply to her there came a "NEVER! IT'S COOL AND I'M KEEPING THE DAMN NEW ITEM OF CLOTHING IT'S MY PRECIOUS COAT NOW PLUS… IT'S… COOL!" At once Adam saw the Professor and Emmy and hid behind them, while he hid Adam told them "It's my trench coat not anyone else's!" Lily came into the room soon after and asked Emmy where Adam was, Emmy stepped aside revealing Adam, who cursed and tried to make a runner, Lily tackled him and took off the trench coat and handed it to Hershel, at once Adam tried to get Lily off him, but Lily was firmly placing Adam into the ground, Adam then watched silently as his trench coat was taken away! At once Lily dragged Adam up and whispered in his ear "I have something to show you Adam, alone, with no one else watching understand!" Adam nodded and followed Lily up to their room, however what they didn't know was Luke following them, until at the last moment Flora appeared and dragged Luke back downstairs by his earlobe, he was crying out in pain, its sounded like "ow! ow! ow!" Adam smiled as he heard Luke's cries of pain and strode into Lily and his room, Lily then went into the bathroom to change and told Adam "I won't be long Adam, just wait there!" Adam shouted back an okay and sat on his bed and took a long deep breath, it had been a long time since his madness, it was also then he looked in the mirror and saw a silver haired version of himself with blood red eyes and blood covering it's hands, at once Adam's eyes opened wide at the sight, the mirror version of Adam snarled "Every time you and Lily try and get rid of me, Claire's past will keep on calling me back, it is useless to try and erase such divine, true hatred so very easily! Your darkness will just keep on calling me back!" It was at that moment though that the real Adam spoke up and murmured "You forgot...I'm better without you... forever and I've got a chair!" and smashed a chair into the mirror and sat back down on the bed with his teeth clenched and his fists clenched as well, but then he looked at the chair and smiled "Chairs are useful!"**

**Finally Lily tip toed into the room and jumped at Adam, Adam was pushed onto the bed and looked up at Lily, his blue eyes met her emerald one's and instantaneously Adam looked down at her clothes, she was wearing one of Adam's black shirts with the buttons undone stopping at her chest as well as wearing a pair of Adam's brown trousers, which were ripped in places especially at the ends of the trouser legs, she wore on top of her head a blue flat hat, which Adam recognized as Luke's hat! Adam then whispered "You do realize that Luke will kill you for the theft of his beloved hat!" Lily then gave a flirtatious look at Adam and then posed for him as soon as she pulled herself off and asked "You like?" Adam shook his head vigorously, Lily then had a small tear dripping down her face, it was then that Adam responded by saying "Not like…LOVE!" Adam pulled Lily towards him and plucked Luke's hat off which landed outside, he kissed her on the lips directly, Lily at once took her chance by running her hand through Adam's hair, as soon as that happened Luke found his beloved hat outside of the bedroom and yelled "THE HAT! THE HAT! THE HAT! MINE! MINE! MINE! YES! YES! YES! BACK ON MY HEAD!" Adam then whispered to Lily, while she had her body pressed against his that "I told you Luke was looking for that damn piece of clothing!"Lily giggled and moved her hand down to Adam's crotch, Adam then asked Lily "Where's your…" at that moment Adam shouted as Lily hand entered Adam's trousers and went past his manhood "ha-AAAANNNNDDD?!" Lily smirked as she heard Adam shout, at once Adam pulled Lily's hand back up and soon afterwards started to do a dirty trick of his own, he softly brushed his own leg past Lily's virginified place and watched as Lily let out a quiet moan of pleasure! Adam smiled at this response and carried on kissing her, she then slid her hands up to Adam's neck and kept them there, Adam placed his arms around Lily's waist and pulled her towards him tightly, she could feel his own heart beating against her chest, Adam meanwhile could feel her own heartbeat going like the wind, it was at that moment that Emmy accidently entered the room, immediately her eyes widened and whispered "Sorry!" Adam shot an angry look at her, as did Lily, Emmy quickly left the room, with her eyes still on Adam and Lily. Once Emmy had left Adam got up and placed his hand on Lily's smiling, Lily remarked "Now I can see a way to easily seduce you, you are too easy to seduce, just in this outfit, you're easily mine!" Adam winked at her and replied "Or is it me trying to seduce you so very easily?" Lily narrowed her eyes at Adam cheekily and remarked "You sir, are supposed to be a gentlemen!" Adam blushed; she had just used his weakness against him! Well Adam wasn't going down just yet! Adam raised an eyebrow and replied "And you Miss Lily Danielle Godard are supposed to be a lady in this house like Flora!" Lily giggled, while Adam smiled and remarked "I love it when you laugh!" Lily smiled and blushed hard and replied with her trademark wink "I love it when you take charge in love!"**

**Two days later Emmy came around to the house, with two fencing swords, Adam smiled and asked "Why did you bring those around Emmy?" Emmy just replied with her familiar smile and asked if he wanted to have a fencing match later, Luke and Clive had already agreed to a match against each other, Emmy then asked "What do you say Adam, a match you vs. me as well as Clive and Luke as well as the Professor himself, but in a tournament!" Adam smiled and replied "I'm in!" Emmy's eyes shone brightly and hugged him hard, Adam just smiled and hugged her back, it was then that Luke appeared from the window and gave a YES! Motion from the window! A few hours later in the garden, Emmy explained the rules of the matches to Clive, Luke and Adam about no physical harm unless it was needed, Adam smiled and cracked his neck into place, meanwhile Lily and Flora were watching from the side-lines. The match was decided; Professor vs. Adam, Adam then raised an eyebrow and asked "Ready Hershel?" Hershel gave a curt nod and replied if Adam was, to which came a reply "I was born ready!" Emmy then began the match with a shout OF "ALLEZ!" Adam launched himself at Hershel with a jab, Hershel blocked it and used a counter attack, Adam dodged and only managed to get a scratch across his shirt, Adam noticed this and narrowed his eyes at his carer, while he snarled "HMPH…Amateur!" Hershel smiled at Adam's snarl and lunged again, Adam blocked and parried again, leading Hershel to be open for a counter attack, Adam took this chance and leapt in, the shirt of Hershel was struck and left a huge tear in the middle!**

**(Play Globus Preliator FROM 1:19) **

**At once Emmy noticed both were equal as one another so she decided to make things interesting, she joined in the fight against both Hershel and Adam, at once Adam jumped out of the way and asked "What are you doing?" Emmy replied with a smile "It's now a Free for all Adam Layton!" At once Adam understood and charged at her, Emmy parried and at once Hershel charged at Adam and Emmy, Adam noticed and pushed Emmy into the way, Emmy only managed to get out of the way and fight against Adam once again, at once Adam parried and then went on a counter attack, Emmy blocked and used a kick to Adam's stomach, Hershel arrived and allowed Adam to recover on the ground as he duel Emmy, at once Emmy joked "Your too slow old man!" Hershel raised an eyebrow and gave a look that questioned her which said 'Oh really?' At once Adam finally recovered from the earlier kick and jumped at the two while shouting "HERSHEEELLL!" Hershel looked up at the last moment and saw Adam about to slam his fencing sword down, Hershel dodged and pushed Emmy out of the way, Adam then duelled with Hershel once again, Emmy meanwhile was too winded to get up and struggling to catch her breath, she just watched as Adam and Hershel duelled, it was then that Adam smiled and commented "You're getting slow…it's over!" However another sword crossed Adam's path, Adam recognized it immediately and growled "Dove…" **

**Clive used his familiar grin and nodded before hauling the Professor out of the way so that he could duel Adam, Adam consented to the duelling and began to fight again before managing to almost knock off Clive's blue hat, Clive grabbed onto his hat in time and shouted "WOAH…WATCH THE HAT!" Adam raised an eyebrow and attacked again, Clive was on the defensive, but at that moment Emmy appeared from behind and grabbed Adam, hauling him backwards and pushing him onto the fresh grass, Adam pulled himself up and watched as Emmy duelled Clive, Adam then spotted Hershel alone, Adam then went at him, only to encounter Luke, who raised his fencing sword, Adam sighed and asked "You too huh?" Luke nodded determined and charged Adam blocked his clumsy blows and when their blades finally met each other's Adam, at once with his blue eyes lit in pure playfulness, growled "Pathetic… you know more than anyone Luke that it would take a miracle to defeat me!" However it was then that Hershel got back into the action and duelled both Adam and Luke at once Adam and Luke's swords met Hershel's and were thrown back, Adam attacked again, Luke too, but this time the Professor got there first, tearing open Adam and Clive's jackets, with one slash, Lily jumped to her feet as did Flora, but both saw that their lovers were alright! Adam looked at his jacket and muttered "Gah! So you aren't an amateur after all!" Luke looked down at his jacket, he was enraged and attacked once again, only this time Emmy intervened, as she had had enough of duelling Clive and started duelling Luke, Adam went to assist and left Clive and Hershel to duel each other!**

**At once Adam caught up with Luke and Emmy, at once the swords all met together and were all caught in one another swords, at once Adam leant towards Emmy and whispered in her ear "Getting tired?" Emmy, determined and enraged by Adam shook her head vigorously, Luke meanwhile managed to break the sword lock and duelled Adam now, causing another slash in his clothes to appear, at once Adam backed away and growled until he managed to get Emmy and Luke away from one another! Emmy narrowed her eyes and questioned "All hail Adam eh?" It was then that Clive and Layton arrived, when Layton was about to engage in duelling Adam, no sooner than he drew his sword than Clive jumped in front of the threesome of Luke, Emmy and Hershel! He turned towards them, his sword still pointing at Adam "Guys, stand back...I'll take Adam alone!" Luke's eyes widened, surely Clive was suicidal, surely he knew of the danger, Emmy then just watched as the two circled one another, scraps of clothing still dropping from their trousers or shirts, Lily was on her feet as was Flora watching what would happen, at once Clive then faced Adam and announced "Hershel needs a new best fencer beside him!" Adam, in reply raised one eyebrow and raised his sword, it was near Clive's throat, Adam then turned away and laughed haughtily before he replied "Hmph...Come and try!" Clive gritted his teeth at Adam's sarcastic manner and gripped his fencing sword harder, before Clive launched himself to face Adam he only muttered a few words that only Emmy, Luke, Hershel and Adam could hear "So smug...but for how long?"**

**Adam blocked the hits from Clive's sword and rushed him, at once Adam swung his sword down, it nearly hit Clive's hat, at once Adam dodged back as Clive swung at Adam and gritted his teeth as Adam, although a month older than he was launched himself up into a tree, Adam then laughed as he saw Clive on the ground, while raising his eyebrow "What's up Clive, afraid of climbing a tree, and I thought you were a mastermind!?" Clive roared angrily and jumped, while hauling himself onto the same branch Adam was on, at once Adam smirked, Clive Dove, criminal mastermind, couldn't climb a tree properly! Clive then swung at the branch that was holding both of them, at once the branch snapped, and before the branch gave way Adam looked from the creaking branch to Clive who was just as worried as he was and merely mouthed "You're the devil!" Clive nodded and at once both fell as the branch couldn't hold their weight, Adam landed with two feet, Clive on his back! At once Adam pointed his sword at Clive and asked "Give up?" Clive shook his head and locked swords with Adam, at once Clive and Adam glared at one another and tried dirty tricks on each other, at once Clive tried to kick him in the stomach, however Adam had found Clive's more damaging and critical point, although it was cruel, too cruel for Adam, he kicked it! At once Luke flinched with gritted teeth as Clive held his manhood in pain, Emmy meanwhile looked at Layton and asked "Can he do that?" Hershel never replied as he was watching and trying not to laugh at Clive's uncomforting movements! It was then that Clive narrowed his eyes at Adam and collapsed to the ground, at last Adam nodded and knelt on the ground before commenting "I was smug for that long, that's how!" Adam then marched away before Clive was tended to by Luke and Flora as Adam walked away from the scene plunging his sword in the ground and made his way back into the house with Lily following!**

**(Stop Playing Globus Preliator) **

**TWO YEARS LATER**

**After the events of Pete's death and Adam nearly becoming homicidal, Adam and Luke were happily fencing in the huge garden that belonged to Hershel, Adam however kept looking up to his and Lily's room where Lily kept looking down at him. Adam brushed this off and continued to fence for another hour, until Flora called them in to the professor's study, Hershel was waiting for them and told Luke and Flora to leave the two adults discuss adult things "Alright Adam I know that you have been looking at Lily strangely and don't deny it!" the professor grinned as he noticed Adam turn nervous and twitching, as well as this his young blue eyes were filled with panic "I have no idea what you are talking about Professor!" Adam smiled sheepishly afterwards, he knew he had played his gentlemen card well, Layton will never know his true secret… never! The Professor however replied while he drank his tea "I know you want to have sex with Lily Adam on your 18th birthday which is the same as hers, as you know of your beginning to become attracted to her in more reasons than one!" Adam spat out half of his drink while spluttering "'Hack' 'cough' WHAT 'cough' WHAT DID YOU SAY PROFESSOR HERSHEL LAYTON?" The Professor narrowed his eyes at Adam and placed his hat on the table at the same time, he then looked up at Adam, sweat was pouring down the embarrassed young man's head like water, the Professor then replied "You heard me Adam, now as I understand Bill Hawks as you know is coming round this afternoon to discuss the events of Pete's death and your earlier rampage so I expect you to be on your best behaviour..." However at moment there was a crash of a cup hitting the floor followed by a slam of hands on a table, with a particular very angry Adam Layton frowning at Hershel Layton "No way! No flipping way! There is no way I'm going to discuss that blasted Bastards death and my rampage with another murderer who killed Claire and others!"**

**The Professor sternly said again "ADAM! Please do this for Claire as well for the others murdered by the explosion because of him!" Adam narrowed his eyes, this was true Claire wouldn't have wanted him to have been this way and at once growled "Hmph...Fine!" Adam walked off with a pissed off look. Two hours later Bill Hawks came round to Hershel's house and began to discuss the events that had happened in the last few days. Bill began first "Now young man we have to discuss why you are so protective of young Lily Godard" the prime minister smiled at Adam, Adam on the other hand was looking out the window and pondering until he came up with a reply to the speech "I love her that is the only answer I am going to give you...SIR" Adam snarled the last word. Bill Hawks' eyes glinted with prospect and with his familiar lying grin, in Adam's words, Bill replied to Adam's truth with great dignity "That's fine Adam, although there is something troubling you?" Adam was puzzled by this question and looked up at the prime minister and replied with a raised eyebrow, which Adam frequently used when he asked questions "I don't understand what you mean sir" **

**Bill just smiled and said "You want to sleep with her!" Bills eyes hardened while Adam's eyes widened with horror and anger at the same time, Bill could feel Adam's rage flowing again and watched as Adam asked with gritted teeth "Who the heck told you that?"** **The prime minister spoke in his monotone voice, he always wanted to do this to Dove but Bill never had time to do this to Clive, not since he got out of prison of course after nearly wreaking havoc on all London "Clive Dove" Adam was filled up with hate again in his mind he thought 'Note to self, eliminate Dove!' When the prime minister left after the conversation Adam called Clive downstairs, Clive swaggered into the room only to be met with the angry face of Adam "I'll give you a 5 second start Clive you may commence running now!" Adam spoke in a cruel voice. Clive ran, and after 5 seconds Adam ran after him afterwards while being watched by Lily, Flora and Layton who were laughing at Clive's look on his face as he tried to get away from a very pissed off Adam who was yelling and holding a medieval flail and running like hell "DOVE! YOU'RE GONNA DIE! I'M GOING TO FEED YOU TO YOUR OWN MACHINE!"**

**End chapter**

**A humungous thank you for the one reviewer, Nixi Stasia, thank you for reviewing and reading my story, you are the person who kept me going to write this! xxx **


End file.
